dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Alley
|date release = February 27th, 2019|tz = Afternoon, Day|jumps = 0|falls = 3|teleportations = 1|teleportation = 0|u-turns = 0|previous = The Desert|next = The End - Theo5970|image = The alley.png}} Soundtrack Difficulty * Some players don't have to worry about this as the level is quite easy. * Decorations can distract players. * At the beginning, before the plank bridge, the road attempts to fool you into going the wrong way three times. * There are offbeat taps that can make you lose if you always focus on the music. * The cave part is slightly harder than the rest of the level. * Passing through the yellow wall after the tree branch part, you will crash if you don't tap after passing through. Strategy The main strategy that every player need to know: * Focus on the path and not the decorations. * Ignore the camera, as sometimes it acts weirdly. Trivia * The term "alley" derives from a path that is lined with trees and stones; hence, the growing tree branch that forms a path for the line. * Similarly to The Autumn, the entirety of the level focuses on one main instrument; that is, the piano. ** The soundtrack comes from Piano Tiles 2, a music game also owned by Cheetah Mobile. ** The original song is called Bluestone Alley and is composed by Congfei Wei. * The Alley is the fourth level to troll players; after The Autumn, The Plains, & The Maze. In the situation of The Alley, if the tap wasn’t synced to the music in the beginning on the trail and goes on, the line immediately crashes. The level tricks the players by wanting to use a false "secret" route, instead of the main route. * Similarly to The Football and The Spring Festival, the level does not conclude with a pyramid, but rather a castle. The Easter also ends with one. * The path from 30-40% resembles The Plains when crossing the wooden planks forming a trail in the water. * The design of the butterflies are used from The Earth. * A beam of light accompanies the line until the end; hence, The Alley is the fifth level to feature a follower. * Around 85-90%, when the quality is set to Ultra, dandelions can be seen floating around the screen. * The design of the castle could be inspired by Russian architecture. * From 40-60%, the cave closely resembles The Crystal. * The Module skin turns only black when in the cave and on the growing tree branch, possibly because the skin couldn't change colors like the other skins that can do so. * The level icon is seen to have different designs. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is to the right of the path in the town part. *The 20% marker is to the right of the path during the rock part, before the plank part. *The 30% marker is under the path during the forming path/plank part. *The 40% marker is to the right after the path on a wall before the crystal part. *The 50% marker is on the wall to the left during the crystal part. *The 60% marker is on the right of the path toward the end of the green branch part after the second crown. *The 70% marker is on the tree with the steps and the windows on it. *The 80% marker is on the tree with windows, BUT no steps. It is located on the trees exposed roots. *The 90% marker is floating off the side of the first wind-mill on the left. *The 100% marker is not shown, but the castle can represent it. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Moderately Normal levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Nature-themed levels